The Twist of Consequences
by CharmedXifter
Summary: takes place a year after Duncan skipped town...Veronica got back with Logan Echolls but what happens if Duncan comes back with a one year old Lilly? what are the Consequences of his Return to neptune? and please rate the story...its my first story posted


Veronica Mars was seated alone in one of the non09er picnic tables; she had her Laptop set in front of her and some case files stacked neatly beside it she had been staring at the news page in front of her for hours. Looking aside she glanced at the 09ers there was Greg Smith Neptune's Playboy and also heir to millions, Jared Workehiezer a Dutch Transfer student his father owned the Largest conglomerate in Denmark, Troy Hampton his multi millionaire parents died when he was 12 leaving him with tons of cash and Nathan Gregory America's Top Guy Model and one of the youngest Millionaire's in Neptune. The 09ers were all but complete since 2 of her "guys" left the 09er group. Duncan Kane skipped town with his and Meg's baby while Logan Echolls unexpectedly ditched his Rich friends and went to hang out with her.

"Her Ronnie" Logan set his Tray on the table sitting across from her with his goofy grin. "Logan…hey what's up?" She smiled, She and Logan had been best of friends since Duncan left and Wallace left to go to Jackie she didn't know why but he had ditched his playboy –slash- arrogant ways. Whatever happened Logan had been there for her, and just a couple of months ago they hooked up again.

"Well…nothing much I was just hanging out with a couple of friends at the mall when I saw…this" He took out a wireless earphone looking gadget handing it to Veronica. "Uhm…thanks but where's the Ipod that comes along with this?" she asked taking the earphone she examined it closely like it was a space gadget "It's a Hearing Device Ronnie; it allows you to listen in on conversations even if your 10 feet away" he smirked triumphantly. "Wow this is really cool Logan thanks…" "I know you're not really one of those girls who cares about --" he cut himself off looking up at the person standing behind Veronica surprised his jaw dropped. Intrigued Veronica looked behind her; her jaw drops too at what she saw "Duncan…" Logan muttered.

It was Duncan Kane he had his backpack hanging on his shoulder he smiled at them awkwardly as if trying to find out what had gone on while he was gone. "Hi…" he said. "What are you doing here Duncan?" Veronica asked still surprised. "I could keep Lilly…I won the Case Veronica…I could stay in Neptune" He smiled but then it soon faded when he noticed Veronica and Logan didn't share his excitement. "You 2 don't look very happy…at all". "I'll be over there Ronnie just call if you need anything…ok?" Logan said taking his tray he stood up giving her a nod he walked away. "No its not that Duncan We we're was just surprised" she gave him a weak smile then closed her laptop she took it with one hand and her books and Logan's gift with the other "I got to go now I have some…things to do" she nodded leaving a dumbfounded Duncan.

"Logan wait up!" Veronica caught up with him just in time to go into the biology Lab they got a seat at the back beside each other "So…did you tell him? about…us?" he asked hesitantly. "No, I left…I just couldn't handle being near him again…. you know? …I already moved on when he left hang on…shouldn't I tell him about us?" she sighed. Logan smiled a bit "well I wanted to tell him myself…" he looked out the window.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Veronica arrived in her room setting her bag on the floor and her laptop on her desk she turned up her radio loudly laying down on her bed. About to fall asleep to free herself from her very tense day her cell rang "damn it…" she muttered lowering her radio she answered her cell "Veronica Mars…who's calling?" she asked mocking one of those assistants she saw in movies. "Veronica it's Duncan…we need to talk…please? Could you look outside?" Veronica stopped getting up from her bed she looked out the window spotting Duncan looking up at her "I'll uhm…be there in a sec." She hung up getting up from her bed she walked to the door after throwing on her coat she walked towards Duncan.

"Duncan what are you doing here?" she asked. Duncan sighed pulling her into a kiss when she had gotten close to him "I missed you Veronica…I came here to know if we could become "us" again…you know?" he muttered. Veronica sighed pushing him away and backing up away from him she shivered from the cold even with her coat on. "I can't Duncan…"us" for me now is actually me and Logan…we got back together when you left…" she said silently. Hearing this it broke Duncan's heart into tiny pieces "Wait…you and Logan? How?" he asked confused at what she just said. "You Left…I knew you weren't coming back for me and…well…Logan had been there for me when you weren't" she shrugged turning away from him "just go home Duncan, Lilly is waiting for her daddy" she walked into the house. Duncan froze at where he was standing he couldn't believe it…"Veronica wait!" he called after her but she had already gotten inside.

-Flash back-

_Duncan was seated beside Logan as they played NBA live on his playstation Logan knew about Duncan and Veronica's plan and decided to help them out well…without Veronica knowing. "Me and my daughter have to get out of town Logan…but I'm really worried about Veronica…I love her and all but I know she couldn't come away with me…she has Neptune, her dad…and college to worry about" he told Logan._

_Logan leaned back on the couch looking at him he smirked "just keep the baby safe and ill watch over Ronnie until you come back" he answered. Duncan raised his eyebrow glancing at him "wait…don't tell me you're going to date my girlfriend while I'm gone" he asked but Logan laughed shaking his head "No of course not…I'll just be kind of her best friend you know, fake it till you come back since I cant really stand her, little blonde controlling freak…" he glanced at Duncan then smirked "sorry…" "Logan if you hurt her…I swear to God --" Logan shook his head "I won't…you're my best friend and she's my ex…I wouldn't do that to Ronnie" "you know…if I could I would kidnap her just so I could take her with me I would…that's how much I love her" Logan just smiled at him then nodded "I would e-mail you from time to time tell Veronica that…" Duncan told him. "But wouldn't you get caught?" "they would never suspect you to be the one to help me…because even Veronica doesn't"_

-End of Flashback-

Logan was playing his new Resident Evil Game when someone knocked at the door he checked out his wall clock then sighed he knew it could just probably a pizza guy. "Hang on…I'm coming" he sighed shaking his head he paused the game and walked towards the door he peeped into the spy hole to see who was outside he smirked opening the door "Hey Dun--" he was cut off when Duncan's Fist connected with his Jaw "What the hell?" He fell back holding his Jaw "are you insane?", "You Promised Me Logan…" Duncan said silently walking into the room he closed it silently behind him "yeah I did…but we both know you weren't coming back for her…not unless you have your baby with you" Logan countered. "That's not true…I told you how much I loved her and you said she was a little blonde controlling freak" His features became grim Logan knew Duncan Long enough to know everything about him…and he knew deep inside Duncan would be back for Veronica and now that he knew Logan had crept his way to Veronica made him furious.

"I know…but see things change…I love Veronica Duncan" Logan tilted his head backing as far from Duncan as possible "No!…I love Veronica…and don't you dare tell me its like the love you have for her now" Duncan yelled at him. "you love Veronica? Come on! You have meg's baby!" he rolled his eyes. Duncan felt his cheeks burn red. He had trusted Logan like a brother and now he knew well it was the worst mistake. "You don't know what you're talking about…shut up!" he tackled Logan to the ground pinning him against the floor he punched him over and over blood started to come out of Logan's face.

Veronica had to get out of her place her dad went to Hawaii to follow a murder suspect for the week and she had to go somewhere to relax and forget what had just happened with her and Duncan and driving ended her up in Logan's door. She listened in she heard something like punches. "Logan?" she asked herself barging inside the room.

Seeing Duncan with Logan pinned on the ground bleeding she ran over pushing Duncan away from Him. "Duncan get off!" she yelled at him taking Logan behind her. Duncan shook his head taking Veronica's arm he pulled her to his side. "Hey! You leave Veronica out of this" Logan grabbed Veronica's other arm. "let go off me!" she yelled at the 2 guys Logan let go but Duncan didn't instead he side-kicked Logan and dragged Veronica out the door "we are going to have a talk…" Duncan told her. Logan shook his head getting up slowly injured from the kick he ran towards Duncan but it was too late he had taken Veronica into the elevator with him "Logan! Just stay here…" she called after him.

"Damn It!" He cursed aloud he ran towards the fire exit using the Ladder. He saw Duncan taking Veronica into his Car "Get in!" he shouted at her Veronica followed him her eyes filled with tears. "Veronica!" Logan yelled from the fire escape but it was too late Duncan had drove off with her.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Duncan Stop the Car!" Veronica shouted at him but it only made Duncan drive faster against the sloped curves of Neptune's boundaries "I'm sorry Veronica…but I think this is the only way I could get you to listen to me" he said to her not even bothering to look at her. Veronica shook her head wiping her tear-rimmed eyes "ok…Duncan just slow down and I promise…I'll listen to what you have to say ok?" she said patiently; she knew Duncan probably had his epilepsy attack when he learned about Her and Logan's relationship. "Veronica…I told you that I would come back for you…why on earth are you with Logan?" he asked her slowing the car down a bit . "Coz…when you left town with meg's baby…it made me feel you left town with meg…and you left me" she sighed shaking her head. "I just don't want the baby to get hurt…we promised Meg that we would take care of the baby…I never meant to hurt you Veronica…I love you too much to do that" Duncan started to calm down this was a good sign he would probably turn the car around in a moment. Veronica looked out the window then at Duncan "It still doesn't change the fact that you did hurt me look…Duncan just stop the car I want to get out…" she said silently. Duncan sighed looking at Veronica "just answer this one question…do you love me?" he asked his blue eyes setting on hers. "I did…but it's Logan that's in my heart now…He's pretty nice guy…" Veronica answered looking down. Duncan stopped the car speechless to say the least he looked at Veronica "I know that's a lie Veronica…I know you don't love Logan" he told her as matter-of-factly but Veronica shook her head not saying a thing as she got off the car and walked down the road.

"Veronica!" Bright headlights hit Veronica's features as she walked down the road looking up from the ground she saw Logan's car. dimming the headlights Logan jumped off his car and made his way towards Veronica leading her into the passenger seat. "are you alright?" he asked when he finally got in the driver seat. Veronica just nodded "yeah I'm alright Logan...are you?" Veronica saw that his shirt was still bloodied and blood was still dripping from his forehead "I'm fine…its you that I'm worried about Ronnie" Logan noticed Veronica's strange behavior while they drove back he knew too well that she and Duncan in fact had a talk and he was scared he would lose her again though he knew it was Duncan who she really loved. "we should get you checked at a hospital Logan…" she said quietly but Logan just shook his head "I'll be fine as long as you are…"he smiled stopping the car infront of the mars apartment "I want you to get some rest…don't worry I'll still be handsome tomorrow" he said half-joking it made Veronica smile but just barely.

Duncan arrived home at the Kane mansion; his mom greeted him at the door but he didn't care he just carried on to his room while his mother followed behind him starting to banter. He was tired but mostly he was hurt; he didn't want to go on listening to him mom's stupid banter now so he shut the door behind him Lilly's Nanny acknowledging his presence stood up and walked out locking the door behind her leaving him with his daughter "Daddy…" she said silently standing on her playpen she was a year old now; It's been one year since Meg died and one year he had been apart from Veronica he sighed looking at Lilly. "Hey Lilly! You wanna play?" he tried to keep a happy face infront of his child but it just look awkward.

0000000000000000000000000000

It was a Tuesday and it meant school…Veronica had gotten a ride from Logan just so she could avoid Duncan she had been thinking of what he had told her "I know you don't love Logan" Duncan's voice rang in her head. "Veronica? Are you alright?" Logan asked for the hundredth time today; he had his head all plastered up from the wounds he got from Duncan last night she knew it was her fault but he wouldn't let her take the blame. "Why'd Duncan beat you up?" Veronica asked in a hushed uncertain voice. "Because I love you…that's why" he tried to smile. "Logan…remember when you said we should be honest with each other?" Veronica said uncertainly. "yeah? What do you wanna tell me?" he asked anxious to hear what she had to say. "I…well…Logan, you remember the time I agreed that we go out?" she watched Logan nod "you said that Duncan would never come back for me…so it was ok if I moved on" she looked at him "yeah I remember…I knew he wouldn't, he told me" he smirked. "But he did he did…and I kind of --" she cut herself off.

Duncan walked infront of Logan's car he looked at Veronica for a moment his eyes we're bloodshot and he looked like he had been crying all night then after Veronica got a good look at him he walked away "Logan…I'll catch up with you later ok?" she took her bag and jumped out of the car. Logan couldn't even say a thing "I knew this would happen" he breathed out and he knew he had to give Veronica up sometime. Veronica ran over to Duncan taking his arm to stop him from walking.

"Duncan? Are you angry at me?" she asked. Duncan just turned to her then back as he started walking again "what do you think?" he asked indignantly. "Yeah, I guess you are…Duncan, look I'm sorry" she rubbed the back of her neck this time Duncan stopped then faced her. "I know you are Veronica…it's just…" he shook his head "nothing" he said simply. Veronica just stared at him she loved him more than anything in this world maybe a few months ago she would die for the day she would get to be with him again but this was a different story. She's with Logan Echolls. She pulled Duncan into a hug but being careful it didn't look as passionate as she wanted it to look like. "For the record I missed you" she smiled for him but he just shook it away "I missed you too…I even e-mail Logan to tell you" this time he smiled for the first time since she told him she was with Logan. "Wait you e-mail Logan?" she asked shockingly. "Yeah, I told him to tell you about it didn't he?" he asked confused.

Logan saw Veronica pulling Duncan into a hug this was the thing he was most afraid of. Losing Veronica again. Not thinking twice he marched over taking Veronica's hand he pulled her away from Duncan "I'll walk you to class" he told her. A bit irritated because of Logan's rudeness she stopped causing Logan to be pulled back "I was just talking to Duncan…and that was rude Logan" she said; she sounded like his mother but she didn't care. "Why were you flirting with Duncan Kane?" he asked this time he raised his voice. "What? I was not flirting with him!" she raised her voice louder than him this caused students to crowd around them. "Yeah? I saw you…hugging him…" he answered back. "So? It was just a hug…I hug Wallace but you don't get jealous of him" she scoffed. Logan sneered at her "Wallace is different…he is your friend but you and Duncan were together!" "Now you're mad at me! You're the one who was lying to me all along Logan…Duncan sent you e-mails, you never told me" she bellowed. "Yeah so he did so what? Now you want to dump me! Ok go ahead" he pushed her back but it was Duncan who caught her before she fell to the ground.

"You alright?" Duncan asked her; she had tears in her eyes but she managed to nod "I'm fine…" Logan rolled his eyes "oh watch out! Guy brood is here," he said sardonically. "I don't want you doing that to Veronica…ever you got that? If you still don't, we could do another round of your 'face hitting my fist' again" Duncan told him mockingly. "No need to get your panties up in a twist bro…you want my girlfriend? Fine she's yours" he wasn't likely to give Veronica to Duncan but he knew deep inside him Duncan and Veronica were meant together and that he was just being between the two and this was the perfect opportunity to bring Duncan and Veronica closer again he hated it but it would avoid further questions. Logan his rolled his eyes as he turned back to walk away, he was going to need a box of tissues after this.

Duncan lifted Veronica up wiping the tears forming in the corner of her eyes with his thumb. People started walking away when he gave her a smile "I think Logan just dumped me," Veronica told him dumbfounded. "He was a psychotic jackass remember?" he held her comfortingly leading her to the biology room thankfully she was his classmate and that he could still go with her. "I thought he changed…" Veronica sighed. "He wouldn't change if his life depended on it…you know him better than that" he said vaguely. "Yep…I do I just wished he would" she said shaking her head as they took a seat.

0000000000000000000000000000

It had been a month since Logan Dumped her and Veronica knew Logan had already forgotten about her…well her being his girlfriend not his enemy everytime she and Duncan passed by Logan muttered something witty against them. She missed hanging out with Logan but it seems that everything returned to normal.

She and Duncan on the other hand got back together a couple of weeks ago.

It happened at Duncan's back-to-Neptune party. He lead her out to his mansion's breathtaking garden where he had asked his maids to put up a candle lit dinner and there he asked her to be his girlfriend again and of course smitten she said yes.

Veronica, Duncan and his baby Lilly were at the Neptune Park spending some kind of family time. Logan had just busted her butt earlier in classes saying something witty like "hey watch out its Veronica Mars…be careful she might spy on you too!" he yelled out to Veronica as she passed by the 09er table. Logan rejoined the 09er group and Duncan Kane hung out with her. Everything was right in the world but she just wished Logan wasn't mad at her and Duncan.

Veronica leaned against Duncan's shoulder "I was so embarrassed this morning" she muttered. Duncan just smiled at her "well…that's Logan" he had Lilly seated beside him and he tussled with her hair. "Yeah, I know…Very well" Veronica nodded "come here Lilly" she said silently taking Lilly in her arms. "Mommy…" Lilly gurgled at Veronica laughing. This made Veronica and Duncan smile "everytime she sees a picture of you she calls you mommy" Duncan informed her. "Really? Wow…" she uttered amazed at what Duncan said. "Yeah, I kinda thought it would be a good start for both of you" he smirked. "of course but Meg is still her mom" "yeah but it wouldn't hurt if she had another mommy…"

Veronica was about to reply when her cell rang "hold that thought," she told Duncan handing Lilly back to him then headed towards the parking lot. She answered her cell. "Veronica Mars…" she said to the person on the other line. "Veronica mars…what an interesting name" the voice sounded menacing and she wasn't sure whom it was. "Who's this!" she asked alarmingly she felt her skin tingle and without her jacket which she left on the bench she quivered from the cold. "you should really wear a jacket…the park is really cold this time of night" the voice said. Veronica stopped looking around wildly to see if anyone was there but there was no one just rustling trees then to her distress someone gagged her with a handkerchief she couldn't breathe and she felt the guy's hand feeling her back pockets pulling out her trusty teaser and her cell "wow got a lot of trusty gadgets in here…" he smirked throwing the teaser and her cell to the ground he dragged her back towards a Chevy truck "Let's Go for a ride Ms. Mars" he said with a chuckle.

Duncan checked his watch it had been exactly 23 minutes Since Veronica excused herself and he was worried taking Lilly with him he walked towards the parking Lot "Veronica? Where are you!" he asked loudly but to no avail. "Veronica Mars! This is not funny!" he called out but still no answer but the deafening silence. There he saw it Veronica's Teaser and her phone "oh God…Veronica!" he called out once again.

Within a few minutes Police had gotten to the site where Duncan was earlier he had called Veronica's father Keith and he arrived shortly after the police "where is my daughter Duncan?" he asked fuming. "I-I don't know Mr. Mars…she excused herself to take a call…wait her phone…" Duncan reached for Veronica's cell, which he had in his pocket clicking a few buttons he checked for the received calls. It had registered a familiar number "I think this is the guy who took her…we have to know who owns this number" he told Mr. Mars.

Keith took the phone from Duncan's hands, he knew Duncan was also anxious as he was, he had been like this since he asked his driver to pick up Lilly awhile back while he helped with finding Veronica. "I'll ask a friend to get access to this number…Duncan could you go to the office and be my ears and eyes there?" he asked Duncan just nodded he looked like a ghost he was very pale and his eyes were bloodshot. He was frozen and he looked like the time when he found his sister Lilly Dead.

Duncan drove towards the Mars investigation office finally getting inside he sat himself on Veronica's reception Desk he turned on Veronica's laptop which had their picture as the background he tried to smile but it just seemed miserable. "Veronica…I have to know where you are" he muttered. "I heard about Veronica from Mr. Mars…I want to help" a familiar voice said; Looking up Duncan saw who it was "Logan…of course" he nodded.

Veronica faked slept so she wouldn't draw much attention to herself she tried her best not to cry which she did successfully. She felt the car stop and a hand hitting her arm causing her to awaken "you stay here…if you draw any attention I will blow your brains off" he flashed his gun to Veronica then put it back in his pocket he jumped off the car. Veronica reached in her pockets and pulling out listening device Logan gave her putting it on and then she pulled out a disposable phone from her boot and discreetly dialed the number of the Mars Investigation Office when she heard the ringing she hid the phone back in her boot.

When she heard someone pick up with a muzzy hello she knew it wasn't her father but she had to inform him where she was "It's veronica…I think I'm in a gasoline station somewhere in the border of Mexico…help" she said silently. "Veronica! Its Duncan…your dad came to look for you" she heard Duncan say. A wash of relief hit her she knew she was in the right hands but then she heard another voice speak up "Veronica?" she paused then muttered "Logan is that you? Thanks for the listening device…" she looked out to see where his captor was he was leaning on the truck while he waited for the truck to be filled up.

0000000000000000000000000000

"He's Here To Help Veronica…hang on I'll put you on speaker phone" she heard Duncan say. Her captor opened the truck's door so she put her hair down to cover the earphone. "Who asked you to kidnap me?" she asked her captor but he just chuckled "why would I tell you that Blondie?" he spat. "Well, you are kidnapping me at least tell me who wants me gone" she said.

"Look Mars almost everyone wants you gone…but someone promised us a high bounty for your living, breathing Body" he huffed. "Bounty? Wow you're a witty one are you?" she said wittingly.

Duncan and Logan heard the discussion going on "Veronica…be careful" he muttered knowing Veronica heard him Then as if on cue his cell rang put the phone back in headset he handed it to Logan while he answered his cell "This is Duncan Kane…who's this?" he asked waiting for the answer he looked at Logan who was clearly listening on the phone to gather information about Veronica's whereabouts.

"Mr. Kane…Its Mr. Manning…Remember? Meg's dad?" he asked in monotone. "Mr. Manning what do you want?" apparently he wasn't in the mood to talk. "I want to strike a deal…you have to take it" he told him in a robotic tone. "What deal? I don't want to deal with you especially when it's about my daughter" he declared. Mr. Manning Laughed sinisterly "Even if I have your precious Veronica?" Duncan stopped his jaw dropping "You're the one who has Veronica?" he demanded angrily "yeah I have her…"

Logan heard the rude comments of Veronica's captor towards her and it made Logan want to bash his head "Veronica…It was Mr. Manning who got you kidnapped" he uttered he knew Veronica heard him. Looking at Duncan he couldn't help but get angry at him; he was the reason why Veronica was taken though he knew he wasn't supposed to care for her anymore he couldn't help it. He still loved her, still cared for her.

The truck stopped in front of an old warehouse and Veronica was commanded to get out of the car which she did submissively the last thing she wanted was to get killed by this Lunatic. He had the gun pointed at Veronica's back leading her into and empty room where he locked her in alone in the windowless and Brick walled room. Hot tears flowed freely from Veronica's eyes to show her weaknesses. "You guys have to get me out of here" she said.

Duncan shook his head "I can't give you Lilly…I won the case Manning" he told Mr. Manning in a grim voice. He heard Meg's father laugh but it sounded so hollow it made him sound intimidating "I guess your going to let Ms. Mars die then…coz if that's the case…I'll ask someone to put a bullet through her head right now…" he said. "NO! you let her go! She's not part of this…" he cried. "oh but she is…she is" then the line went dead.

Logan looked at Duncan with a questioning glance "we have to get Ronnie back…" Logan told him. "Call Mr. Mars tell him The Manning's have Veronica…" Duncan instructed him. Logan flipped his phone punching a few buttons he had Keith mars on the other line "Mr. Mars…The Manning's have Veronica" ,"The Manning's?…is it about Lilly?" Keith asked. "Yeah…The Manning's want Lilly in exchange for Veronica's Life" Logan answered.

"Duncan I don't want you to give up Lilly…do you understand?" she said hoping the 2 heard her clearly. "I can't risk you Veronica" Duncan answered. Duncan heard a door open in the other line "Veronica Mars…I hope your enjoying your stay here" It was Mr. Manning. "so its you…Duncan wouldn't give up Lilly if that's what your thinking" she spat at him. "Oh He will…"

0000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Manning raised his gun pointing it to Veronica's shoulder. "Duncan isn't really going to give you Lilly if you kill me" she felt her voice quiver maybe it was because of fear. "of course I wont kill you…I just want Duncan to understand he is running out of time…" then he fired a shot hitting Veronica's shoulder, Veronica cried in pain. "see…" Mr. Manning smirked walking over to the teenage girl he took the cell from her boot and the listening that was tucked in her ear. "you really thought I didn't know?" he bellowed.

"VERONICA!" Duncan yelled; he heard a gunshot and Veronica yelling then he heard Mr. Manning's voice. "so now…will you give us Lilly?" he asked. "No, Duncan Don't!" Veronica cried but her voice sounded weaker than it was. "fine…tell me where…" he said. "good choice boy…we'll meet at the Casa Del Blanca port" then he hang up. "Logan…he shot her…we're running out of time, tell Mr. Mars to head over to the CDB port"

"What happened Logan?" Keith asked alarmed when he heard Duncan yell out her daughter's name. "Veronica, She was shot Mr. Mars…Mr. Manning wants to meet Duncan with Lilly at the CDB port lets meet there" Logan's voice was quivering as he said this. "I'll be there" he said in utter shock.

Keith had to get there before either Duncan or The Manning's does or his plan was surely screwed good thing he was only a few minutes away. Finally arriving he took his gun from his car compartment then tucked it safely in his jeans getting out of his car he found a hiding spot at one of the tanks atop the secluded alley of the Casa Del Blanca port surely The Manning's would want the exchange to be here. He called up the sheriffs department "Don get here at the CDB port quick" he said then flicked off his phone.

Duncan took Lilly from their Mansion putting her in the baby seat of his car he also had Logan at the back if anything would go wrong. They arrived at the CDB port looking around they saw the place was deserted. There was no way they could get help if one of them gets hurt. "Where is Mr. Mars?" he asked Logan but he just shrugged in reply.

"Stay here Logan if anything goes wrong I trust you to escape with Lilly" Duncan told him. "Yeah of course…" he just responded simply. Duncan got out of his car when he saw a black sedan pull up in front of his car. Walking in front of it as it stopped he saw Mr. Manning's "Where is Veronica?" he asked lividly. Mr. Manning's stepped out the car with a snap of a finger he had one of Veronica's captors get out of the car with Veronica's arm around his neck to help her stand.

Duncan saw how pale Veronica was; her forehead was slicked with sweat and only a piece of cloth to temporarily stop the bleeding. "Where's is my grand daughter?" Mr. Manning's asked skeptically. Duncan tilted his head to point at his car. "She's in there…" he said silently. "Duncan…don't" Veronica said quietly but Duncan just sighed.

Keith saw his daughter being held up by a man beside Mr. Manning's obviously he was a hit man. "if I hit the hit man first Duncan can run off with Veronica and her daughter" he thought. Taking the Gun putting on a silencer he pointed it towards the hit man then fired then quickly retreated then shot Mr. Manning's in the shoulder. The man dropped dead beside Veronica when Duncan saw this he knew Keith was somewhere.

Thinking quickly Veronica used her strength to run towards Duncan, which she did successfully; Duncan held her to help her stand up. Seeing this Mr. Manning's swiftly took the gun from his dead employee's hand then pointed it at Duncan and Veronica "you cant run away from me" he bellowed but before he can shoot he had a gun pointed on his head "put the gun down Mr. Manning's coz you're under arrest" it was Don Lamb the Neptune sheriff. Don handcuffed the stunned Mr. Manning leading him into his police car, Mr. Manning tried explaining but Veronica being shot says it all.

Keith raced towards Veronica and Duncan seeing that Mr. Manning was getting in the Police Car. "Thanks Don…" Keith called out and Don replied with a nod; he took Veronica from Duncan's side "I'll get her out of here…" he told Duncan "go ahead Mr. Mars" he nodded

Keith rushed her out of the scene and towards the hospital to be treated while Logan dropped Lilly back into the Kane Mansion promising he would drop by the hospital and it left Duncan to head to the Police Department with the Sheriff to file a case.

0000000000000000000000000000

After 2 days

Veronica's eyes fluttered open, her vision was still a bit blurry as she looked around her hospital room there she saw Duncan sleeping on the chair beside her bed he laying his head beside her hand and her father was sleeping on the couch. She tried to sit up but because of the pain from the gunshot she fell back grunting. This caused Duncan to awaken. "Veronica…you're awake…are you feeling ok?" he smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine…I just feel so tired…it was my first time to get shot" she semi-joked. Duncan looked at her then down "I'm sorry Veronica…I was the reason why this happened to you" he looked down. Veronica just stared at him taking his hand with hers.

"Duncan…it's alright…I'm fine" she smiled moving slowly to kiss his Forehead; Turning she saw her dad stirring he opened his eyes seeing Veronica awake he straightened up "Sweetheart…you're awake" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "yeah dad…thanks" she smiled. As if on cue the door opened and Logan burst in a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"oh…Ronnie you're awake? Hi" he said walking towards her he smiled brightly putting the flowers on her bedside. "Logan Echolls? Visiting me? With flowers? Wow I feel special" she said ironically raising her eyebrow. "yeah you should…" he cleared his throat looking at Mr. Mars then at Duncan "could I talk to you? Alone?" he asked.

"yeah of course….Dad, Duncan excuse us" she told the 2 smirking. "yeah ok Veronica we'll be outside" Duncan smiled getting up from his seat he gave Veronica a peck on the lips then headed out with Mr. Mars. Logan flinched when he saw Duncan kiss Veronica, _It still hurt him_.

Logan sat down on the chair were Duncan was once seated looking at Veronica. "you remember the time when life was much more simpler? I was with Lilly and you were with Duncan…it was much more relaxed then" he said absentmindedly. "what is this about now Logan?" she asked raising her eyebrow confusedly. "Veronica…I'm sorry about the way I broke up with you and how I treated you after it"

"oh you mean…dumping me then mocking me in the hallways and in class?" she asked mockingly but when Logan just looked at her she sighed "it's alright Logan...". "you have to know Ronnie…I did that because I love you…but I know who you're meant to be with…Duncan is the guy for you" he understood.

"Logan, I'm happy and very thankful about the months I spent with you…I love you, you know that? But I'm sorry its Duncan that I'm in-love with" she admitted. Logan nodded he tried his best not to tear up which he did perfectly "I know…but I hope we could be friends again V…like old time sake…except now no faking" he said laughing. "of course Logan…" she smiled looking at him.

Duncan slowly stepped inside looking at Veronica and Logan "you guys finished talking? Cause Mr. Mars and I were gonna ask you about eating?" he inquired. "yeah we're done…and sure Duncan make mine Chinese..." Logan joked looking at Veronica then at Duncan. "I'll go get take out with Mr. Mars you guys talk" Logan told them walking outside.

Duncan raised his eyebrow taking a seat on the edge of Veronica's bed "what were you talking about?" he asked curiously. "Dumping you and…getting back together" she joked. Duncan gave her "the look" making her stop laughing "seriously?…we just had a closure…I told him how much I love you and Lilly" she said smiling at him. Duncan nodded then gave her a genuine smile "I love you too…always have and always will and I know Lilly loves you too" he kissed her.

Logan smiled when he saw Duncan and Veronica kiss from the small window on the room's door and he smiled. "_I wanted to make her happy and I did, I'm glad I spent those months with you Veronica…I'll Never stop loving you_" he said to himself walking off towards Keith Mars.


End file.
